disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Thompson
Eugene "Flash" Thompson is a high school jock and bully at Midtown High School whose main victim happens to be Peter Parker. Flash Thompson was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Appearances ''Marvel Animated Universe'' ''Ultimate Spider-Man Ever since he met Peter, Flash has caused constant torment for Peter at school which is only made ironic as he idolizes the superhero Spider-Man, Peter's alter-ego. When the Frightful Four invaded the school, he saw Spider-Man and he wanted to help and Spider-Man put him in a locker, making Flash believe that he was helping. After Spider-Man defeated the Frightful Four, Flash tried to put Peter in a locker, but got saved by Luke and accidentally trapped himself in the locker. At Harry's party, Flash was in the bathroom when he encountered Peter and was about to give him a swirlie. The symbiote came out and attached itself to Flash, Flash enveloped by the symbiote fought with Spider-Man and Nova. Eventually the symbiote detached itself from him and attached to Nova instead. Flash took the test of coach Yaeger/Taskmaster, he passed and attended the next day of him along with Harry and Danny. The next day Flash was chased by Taskmaster who thought he was Spider-Man, who was trying to capture Spider-Man. Flash ditched Harry and hid in Peter's locker. After Taskmaster was defeated by Spider-Man and White Tiger, he distracted Spider-Man and the villain escaped leaving his mask behind. He was given the role on Spider-Man in Mary Jane Watson's play which led to the Trapster mistaking him for the real Spider-Man. He later started bullying Alex O'Hirn that resulted in his car being trashed by the Rhino. After he was attacked, Spider-Man explained to him that Rhino was Alex and he apologized for beating him up after he was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. In the third season episode "Agent Venom", Flash attempts to follow Spider-Man's footsteps in becoming a superhero like him while the webslinger was collecting a piece of Venom temporarily bonded to Scorpion. Flash tries to assist Spider-Man as the Scarlet Spider, but Spider-Man keeps him away from the fight to keep him safe. While being told by Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. to leave, a part the Venom symbiote secretly attaches to Flash as he leaves the scene. When Taskmaster and Beetle attack Spider-Man during school, Flash dons a self-made costume to aid him, but when Flash witnesses Spider-Man fighting Beetle, the symbiote responds and engrosses Flash while modifying his suit, turning him into a purified Venom. Though Spider-Man assumes that the symbiote will try to control him, Spider-Man accepts and encourages Flash to be ready as a real hero as Spider-Man does after. After capturing Taskmaster and the Beetle, he is temporarily confined in S.H.I.E.L.D. until Spider-Man convinces Nick Fury to release him and recruits him into their Training Program as '''Agent Venom'. He is officially inducted into Spider-Man's "New Warriors" team following the recruitment of Amadeus Cho. ''Marvel Cinematic Universe Spider-Man: Homecoming Flash will appear in the film. Gallery Trivia *In ''Ultimate Spider-Man Season 3, Flash became the next host of Venom as Agent Venom (a version of Flash Thompson bonded to Venom). This coincides with Flash becoming Venom in the mainstream comic. *Flash is a nickname. He gained it from Peter Parker because he use to run around naked in his yard when he was young. This was explained in The Spectacular Spider-Man. *In Ultimate Spider-Man, the temporary name Flash gives to himself, Scarlet Spider, this and his costume are a reference to the name of the Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) clone in the comics. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Spider-Man characters